1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to a circuit arrangement for storing video signals on a continuously movable magnetic recording tape with a dissection of the video signal into a plurality of partial signals and a simultaneous recording of the partial signals in a plurality of longitudinal tracks which extend parallel to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Techniques of the type generally set forth above are proposed in the German patent application No. P 27 08 672.2, in which the video signal to be stored is dissected into a plurality of partial signals of smaller bandwidth. The individual partial signals are obtained either by means of the dissection of the video signal into partial frequency bands which are adjacent one another and which are defined by means of band pass filters, or by means of a periodic scanning of the video signal.